


Kinky Confidant Confidentials

by Another0079



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Gags, Multi, Punishment, Roleplay, Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another0079/pseuds/Another0079
Summary: A simple set of scenes in which Joker has some fun with his kinky, submissive confidants.  More to come in the future.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 37





	Kinky Confidant Confidentials

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary says this is a series of vignettes in which Joker dominates the lovely ladies of the Phantom Thieves. I just like this idea of Joker and the girls being in a fun, kinky poly relationship. Kasumi isn't in here on account of me writing this before playing Royal, but I do intend to write her eventually.

Ann Takamaki, the sexy, feline-themed thief known to the public as Panther had finally met her match. Her arch-rival, a dashing, handsome gentleman thief known as Joker had competed with her for months. They had stolen from one another’s targets, competing to the top thief in Tokyo. But it looked like Joker had finally beat her.

She thought she had outwitted him, beating him to a big score. But it turned out to be a trap. Joker had broken into the same place, also with the goal of theft. Instead of the belongings of a corrupt, wealthy individual, he had come to steal Panther herself! He knocked her out, and whisked her back to his own hideout, where she was now at his mercy.

“I’m going to teach you a lesson about competing with me, my beautiful Panther,” Joker said as he removed his long coat, tossing it aside. Behind his mask, his eyes wandered over his vulnerable prize.

Despite her captivity, Ann found herself shivering in excitement. He had placed her on his bed, and pulled her limbs to its four corners. Rope bound each wrist and ankle to its corresponding corner, leaving her arms and legs taut. It wouldn’t be so bad if not for the current state of her thief costume. 

Her skintight, latex catsuit that hugged her curves and round, large rear while exposing her large, full breasts had been removed by her captor. Where it was now, she didn’t know. But in a cruel twist, after removing the suit he had placed her thigh high boots and gloves on. As for her mask, it was still on her face, but she had no idea if he had taken it off at any point. If he did, he’d know her true identity!

“Lhht mhw ghmph!” Ann demanded. Her voice was muffled and garbled by a large wad of cloth that Joker had stuffed into her mouth. A large, thick length of cloth had been pulled between her lips, barely holding the large amount of stuffing in, and tied behind her head. 

“And have you get in the way of my thieving again? I think not,” Joker gloated, making a show of slowly pulling off his red gloves. He reached out, gently stroking her cheek with his warm hands. “Besides, I need some more time to admire you. I think you might be the most beautiful treasure I’ve ever stolen.”

Nervousness mixed with excitement as Ann blushed at his compliment. “Hwm nhwt hswhmthwng fhwr yhw tw shtwwl!” she protested, turning her head to the side to look away from him. Ann heard him chuckle, and then pull his hands away from her cheek, relocating them to her firm thighs. 

“Maybe I should have left these off,” Joker mused. “So I could feel up these great legs. But I guess the rest of you will have to do.”

Ann shuddered in excitement as she felt his firm, hot hands slide up her body, over her hips and flat, firm stomach, to her large breasts. They cupped her mounds gently, before slowly tightening and squeezing them. “MMMPH!!” she moaned, arching her back and thrusting her breasts up into his hands.

“These are quite nice. And it seems you like it,” the roguish thief said, smirking down at her. “Here, let’s make them a little better.” 

When he let go, Ann almost let out a little whine of disappointment. No, she told herself. She was the world-class thief Panther! She couldn’t let herself be beaten. Her eyes followed Joker as he retrieved another coil of rope. He wrapped it around her torso, first drawing it below her breasts, then above them. The rope trapped Ann’s large bosom, squeezing from above and below, before Joker pulled it up around her shoulders and then between. The snug rope harness accentuated the size and fullness of her breasts, making them even lovelier. 

“Mmmmgh…” Ann moaned as she glanced down at the way her boobs swelled up. There was no denying her rival was incredibly skilled in the art of restraints! She pulled on the ropes tying her wrists and ankles, and shook her torso to try and disturb the ropes there. But none of the ropes on her body were giving, and all she managed to do was shake her chest for Joker’s viewing pleasure. 

“Already getting eager?” Joker asked as he grabbed her breasts, massaging and squeezing them. 

“HMMMPH!!” His firm, rhythmic gripping and groping caused Ann to moan loudly. Her head lulled backwards, and once more she arched her back. She could feel her nipples quickly grow rock-hard, and, even worse, she was getting wet! “NMMMPH!!” she protested as the groping continued, eyes half-lidded. “SHTWWPH HWT!”

Joker’s groping suddenly stopped, his thumbs torturously pressed right up against her sensitive nipples. “I’ll stop. But only if you swear to quit thieving.”

Her eyes snapped open as she glared defiantly at him. “NHWVHWR!!” The smirk he gave her told her that was the answer he was expecting. His thumbs pressed down on her nipples like they were button, and a sting of pleasure shot through Ann’s body. “GGHMPH!!”

“If you won’t quit, that’s fine.” Joker’s index finger and thumb lightly pinched down on her nipples. “So I’ll proceed with my original plan. Teach you a lesson… and then unmask the sexiest thief in Tokyo!”

“NHHGH!!” Ann protested. He must not have removed her mask, all so he could have the wicked enjoyment of unmasking her at the end of this wonderful torment! His grip on her nipples tightened, and slowly he began to twist them. “GGHHHWWW!!” Ann groaned loudly as she struggled against his grip. Her boobs bounced and jiggled, but all that managed was more pulling on her hard, pink nipples. 

“Now, for the first part of your lesson,” Joker said as he pulled away from her. He walked away from the bed, and Ann’s gaze followed him. A storm of nervous excitement raged in her stomach as he grabbed a few items, and returned to the bed. 

“NHHH!!” Ann whined as she saw exactly what they were. “NHWT THWWT!!” Her captor smirked as he took the first item, a pair of egg-shaped vibrators, both connected to the same remote, and taped them to her nipples. “Plwwsh nhhh!!” she begged as he took four more egg-shaped vibrators, and slowly slid them into her slick pussy. 

“Seems you’re already excited,” Joker noted smugly. He pushed each one of them inside her, and then took the remotes. “And the lesson begins,” he declared as he turned each vibrator on, setting them to maximum.

“MMMMPH!!” Ann cried out as they began to vibrate against her nipples and inside her womanhood. She panted heavily, writhing on the bed as the pleasure tortured her lovely body. Then one of his right hand returned to her breasts, squeezing them as his other hand slid down her body, towards her womanhood. His fingers deftly explored her flesh, until they found her clit. “HHHHHWWWGGH!!!” Ann cried out in ecstasy as Joker began to effortlessly stimulate her clit, sending an explosion of pleasure through her body.

“You were finished the moment I got my hands on you,” Joker gloated. “I can play your body like an instrument!”

And Ann knew he was completely, utterly correct. He was effortlessly manipulating her physical body to torture her with maximum pleasure. The vibrators inside her massaged her sensitive inner walls, while her nipples were teased as well. His hands wandered over her, extracting one shockwave of pleasure after another. She could do nothing but moan and wiggle, letting the pleasure take over. 

Then came the orgasm. It exploded in her core, her muscles clamping down on the vibrators inside of her. “MMMMMMGGGGPH!!” Ann screamed, her loudest one yet as the orgasm ripped through her body. She collapsed to the bed, exhausted and weak.

“We’re not done yet,” Joker said as he let go of her body, leaving the vibrators to torment her. 

The captive thief watched as he unbuckled his pants, and pulled out his manhood. She gasped, eyes wide as she took the sight of his large, erect rod. There was no doubt in her mind what he planned to do now.

He pulled the vibrators out of her pussy, leaving the two taped to her nipples where they were. “Mmmmph!!” Ann whined as his tip rubbed against her entrance. Her pretty blue eyes stared submissively up at her captor. There was nothing she could do, she was completely at his mercy. 

That just made her arousal grow even more.

Joker groaned as he thrust his large manhood into her wet pussy. His impressive girth spread her walls and filled her up. Ann’s gags could barely contain her screams and moans of pleasure. Joker’s hands grabbed at her breasts again, squeezing and massaging them as he rammed into her at ever greater speeds.

“HWWWW!!” Ann cried out as her body was rocked by the force of his thrusts. She arched her back, thrusting back against him on sheer instinct and moaning loudly as his hands pawed at her chest. “HMMMMPH!!” Her body was already sensitive and aroused from her previous climax at the hands of the vibrators and Joker’s skillful fingers. But actual sex provided a level of pleasure even higher than that, and a second orgasm came to her. She screamed, and clamped down on Joker’s manhood.

That was enough to drive him to a climax as well. He groaned, and the masked thief filled her with his hot seed. With a groan, Joker pulled out, simultaneously leaning down to kiss at her neck. 

“Mmmmh…” Ann groaned. She was exhausted, and still horny, her sexy body covered in a thin layer of sweat. Joker continued to kiss at her neck, and she closed her eyes, going limp on the bed, wiggling her hips slightly. Then her eyes snapped open. “HMMGH?!” she gasped as she realized Joker had stealthily removed her mask. 

“So. Supermodel Ann Takamaki is secretly the sexy thief Panther,” he said with a triumphant smirk. He laughed, and tossed the mask aside. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” Joker leaned down, kissing up her neck and then nibbling on her earlobe, drawing a short breath from her. “As long as you agree to do as I say.”

Ann, now exposed, weakly nodded. There was no way she could risk him exposing her identity! She knew exactly what he would request: For her to be a submissive bondage toy for him, or he would expose her to the public. And… it sounded appealing to her.

Very briefly, Ann let herself break character, and smile into her gag.

She and Ren had the most wonderful roleplaying sessions.

*** *** *** *** *** *** **

“Are you a bad girl?” Ren asked in a firm, borderline harsh tone as he brought his hand down on Makoto’s spectacular, firm rear.

“YYSH!” Makoto squealed into her bitgag as Ren’s hand roughly impacted on the curve of her ass, making the firm cheeks jiggle slightly. 

“Are you a bitch?” Ren asked again. 

Makoto whined. Ren had certainly bound her up like one. Her arms and legs had been folded shut, rope tightly frogtying them. If she were to walk around, she would need to do it on all fours, like some kind of bondage puppy. She didn’t have a tail, but there was a large buttplug in her rear, and the bitgag in her mouth certainly made her feel like an animal. As did the collar locked around her neck. Ren had also seen fit to blindfold her, leaving her fully reliant on him.

Currently the student council president was laying across Ren’s lap, with Ren himself sitting on the couch in the apartment Makoto shared with her sister. She would be mortified at the possibility of her older sister Sae coming in and discovering them. Except that had already happened.

The results were very interesting.

Ren brought his hand down hard on Makoto’s rear once again when she took too long to answer. “Tell me, Makoto. Are you a bitch?”

“YYSH!!” she screamed again, her body shuddering from the wonderful, sexy pain stinging in her ass. “Hwm hw bhwtsh,” she moaned shamefully. It was pathetic, and degrading. Yet Makoto couldn’t help how amazingly hot it was, or how much it turned her on. Her pussy was soaking wet, juices flowing out and down her legs from being handled so roughly.

“That’s right,” Ren said, grabbing her short brown hair and pulling on it. “Now, if you’re a bitch, who’s bitch are you?” Without even giving her a chance to answer, he slapped her ass two more times, one strike for each cheek. 

“GWPH!!” Makoto grunted, wiggling in his lap and recoiling from the strikes. “YHRWSH!!” she answered. “Hwm yhwr bhwtsh!” 

“Good. You are my bitch,” Ren said in that low, dominant tone. “Maybe I should take you on a walk.” He gripped and squeezed her ass, kneading that firm ass-flesh with his hand, smiling at the way Makoto began to blindly squirm and whine. It was still red and stinging, after all. “But I don’t think my bitch wants to go on a walk.” He slid his hand over the stinging red skin, and between her legs. He began to slowly pump his fingers in and out of her soaking wet snatch, gradually and teasingly fingerfucking her. 

“Hhhwwww!!” Makoto moaned lustfully as her lover penetrated her. She clenched her walls around him as waves of pleasure washed over her. “Fhhwk mhh…” she groaned, burying her head against the couch cushion. 

Ren drew his fingers out almost all the way, and then thrust them quickly back in. “I didn’t hear that. What did the bitch say?”

“Ffhhwk mhhww!!” Makoto exclaimed, her body shuddering, carving and desiring even more pleasure. 

“Did the bitch say she wanted to be fucked?” Ren asked, reaching over with the other hand and once again slapping Makoto’s large, heart-shaped bottom. At the moment of impact, he could feel her once more squeeze his fingers inside her. 

“YYSH!!” Makoto cried out, desperate, horny tears welling up behind her blindfold. “Plwwsh fhwk thwsh bhwtsh!!” If anyone knew the beautiful, mature student council president could act like this in private… it would destroy her. 

A smile on his face, Ren grabbed Makoto’s form and placed her on the ground. She knelt, her torso resting against the edge of the couch. Immediately she thrust her ass outwards, wiggling it and waiting patiently for her Master to use her as he pleased. Ren slid down off the couch after her, and knelt down behind her. He reached down, opening up his pants and pulling his large manhood out. 

“Mmmmgh,” Makoto moaned as he rubbed it teasingly against her entrance. She was so ready for this, so needy and desperate. But then she felt the buttplug inside her stir as he grabbed it, and then with a pop he removed it. Her asshole had already been thoroughly lubed in preparation for the plug, and now the lube would serve another purpose. 

Of all the girls in the Phantom Thieves, it was common knowledge between them that Makoto was the most sensitive when it came to analplay. It was a shameful thing, for someone as upstanding, responsible, and rigidly moral as Makoto to be so absolutely enamored with having Ren fuck her in the ass. But the sensations were amazing, and that shame and embarrassment simply turned her on even more. 

Ren gripped her ass, pulling apart her cheeks to reveal her tight rear entrance. He pressed his tip against her, and slowly thrust in. The lube let him slide right in, and he moaned loudly as Makoto’s tight walls gripped his incredible length. His large manhood split her ass apart, filling her up entirely.

Makoto screamed in pleasure as he entered her, arching her back. The sensitive nerve endings of her asshole were exploding in sexual joy as Ren’s massive rod filled her up, thrusting in and out of her asshole. Each powerful thrust mashed his groin up against her big, fat ass. It hammered into her core, making her see fireworks as it penetrated her. 

“God I love hearing you scream,” Ren grunted as he reached up and tugged on her hair yet again. It was so wonderful seeing Makoto let herself go, descending into pleasurable screaming as her inhibitions vanished. Of all the girls, she was the one who most enjoyed when he got rough with them. If the ropes and treatment didn’t leave marks, she wasn’t satisfied. And he was rough. He was going to hammer her ass into oblivion by the time this session was through. 

Already Ren was thinking of how he would tie her next. How he would hurt her. And how much she would love it. He thrust in harder and harder, delighting in the way her ass jiggled and bounced with his powerful thrusts. 

With a tug of Makoto’s hair, buried his cock in her, grunting as he climaxed, filling her ass with his white-hot seed. The feeling of his cum exploding into her ass drove Makoto over the edge, and her muscles spasmed as she reached her own climax. She slumped against the couch, panting heavily. Like a bitch.

“Mhhrw?” she asked hopefully.

“Yeah,” Ren said as he slowly pulled out of her. “Much more. Let’s go see Sae.”

Makoto shivered in excitement. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

“You’ve got a lot of nice stuff here,” Ren said as he stepped towards the bound and struggling Haru. “But I think you’re the sweetest prize of all.”

Haru squirmed on her bed. She had just finished drying off after a relaxing shower before slipping into a small, tight, low-cut pink nightgown that displayed her incredible, large breasts when a burglar broke into her home. He easily subdued her, binding her and leaving her to struggle on her bed. 

That was the scenario she and Ren had decided upon for this session.

“Plwwsh lhw mhw ghmph…” she pleaded quietly. Ropes ensnared her torso, rendering her arms utterly useless. Pulled behind her back, each wrist was trapped against the other arm’s elbow. More rope ran above, below, and between her large, full bosom, framing and squeezing her breasts in an entirely seductive manner. Lastly her legs had been tightly frogtied, causing her night gown to ride up revealing her skimpy, pink side-tie panties. 

“Sorry, can’t do that. You’re too valuable,” Ren said, climbing onto the bed. He placed his hands on her hips, and slowly slid them up her body to her breasts. Ren gave each one a firm and tentative squeeze, savoring their size and fullness. And then there was the way Haru moaned.

A voice, sweet like honey, escaped her gagged, muffled lips. A wad of cloth had been forced behind her teeth, before duct tape had been carefully and thoroughly wrapped around her head. Ren had at least made sure to keep her hair out of the way. Her big, brown doe eyes stared pleadingly up at him. 

Ren smirked down at her, increasing the tightness of his grip, firmly massaging her big breasts with his rough hands. He let go only for a moment, to grab the edge of her nightgown and pull it down. Haru’s incredible boobs bounced free of the gown, though they were still trapped in the rope harness. 

“Shtwwph!” Haru moaned as his hands resumed molesting her, groping her bound chest, digging into the tender and sensitive flesh. His fingers found her nipples, pinching and twisting them, pulling them in different directions. “Mmmmgh!!” Haru groaned loudly, arching her back, growing aroused from Ren’s expert handling of her body. 

“Normally a burglar breaks in and leaves pretty quickly. But I think I might hang out here for a little bit,” Ren said, still playing his part as he lowered his lips to her chest. He closed his mouth around her nipple, sucking and nibbling on it, teasing it with his tongue.

“Hmmmmph!!!” Haru moaned as he alternated between each breast, sucking on her sensitive and hard, pink nipples. “Nhhhw…”

“Yes,” Ren breathed as he pulled back. “I’m gonna stay here for a little bit and have lots of fun with the cute girl I found here.” He reached down and pulled his shirt up and over his head, showing off his toned, athletic torso. Then he reached for his pants, and a moment later those too were removed, revealing his firm, erect manhood. 

Haru did her best to look frightened, but she couldn’t deny how excited she was. His hands placed themselves on her thighs, and then slid up, causing her to shudder.

“Sexy panties,” Ren commented as he undid the tie, and pulled them away, revealing her womanhood. “Bet you were fantasizing about having a man take these off the whole time,” he teased. 

“Plwwsh, nhwt thwsh!” Haru begged, staying in character even as her excitement peaked. She squirmed and struggled as Ren rubbed against her entrance, and then slowly slid in. The heiress was already thoroughly wet and aroused, having played with herself before their little scene started, and Ren’s treatment had only turned her on more. “Mmmmph!” she groaned as his length thrust into her, spreading her walls and sending waves of pleasure over her voluptuous form. 

Ren began to piston in and out of her, moaning as he did. Each thrust in caused Haru’s body to rock, and her huge breasts bounced in the rope harness squeezing them. It was an amazing sight, one that he’d always treasure. But he couldn’t just let them go free, so he once more extended his hands, grabbing and gripping Haru’s bouncing bosom.

It enhanced the pleasure his partner felt. “GHHHMMM!!” Haru cried out as Ren began to thrust hard into her, his cock striking her G-spot with each penetration. Only a few months ago, she would have blanched at the thought of roleplaying a burglar having his way with her, let alone any kinds of sex or bondage. But her relationship with Ren and the other girls quickly showed her just how wonderful and fulfilling it could be. Nothing else felt quite as good as this. “HMMMMGH!!”

“This is good,” Ren moaned as he continued to pound into her tight womanhood, her soft folds squeezing his manhood as he ravished her. He felt his climax coming, and increased the speed of his thrust, causing Haru to scream even louder. The moans, her little struggles, it was nearly driving him into a frenzy. The Phantom Thief hammered into Haru’s body as hard as he could, fully sheathing himself inside her just as he reached his climax, bringing Haru to her own as well.

Simultaneously moaning, the young lovers each experienced a powerful orgasm, a sensational feeling that threatened to overwhelm them. They panted heavily, Ren’s manhood still deep inside her, still hard and ready for more. 

“So…,” Ren whispered to her, leaning down and kissing the tape over her lips. “What should I be next?” he asked, before moving over and kissing her cheek.

Haru cooed at the kisses. She delighted in how he could easily move from the role of an evil burglar to a kind lover who could be wonderfully dominant when he wanted to. Shuddering as he slowly drew his impressive length out of her, Haru knew she’d be happy as long as he kept dominating her. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

“I-I’m really sorry,” Futaba said nervously.

“I know you are,” Ren responded flatly. 

“And I promise I won’t buy anything like this again,” she added. “Without asking first.”

“That’s good, Futaba.”

“So… can you let me go?” Futaba asked hopefully.

“Sorry,” Ren said as he tightened the ropes. “But that’s not in the cards.”

Futaba whined, and wiggled as much as she could given her current predicament. She and Ren were in LeBlanc’s attic, his home for his time in Tokyo. The lithe young woman was currently bound naked to a strange device. A heavy, wooden sawhorse, the kind used in workshops to hold up a long piece of wood to be sawed, that was mounted on a platform with a nice, soft carpet.

She had been forced to place herself underneath the sawhorse, with Ren then pulling her arms up behind back and then lashing her wrists to its corners. Ren tied a harness to her chest, above, below, and between her modest breasts, before attaching it to the top of the sawhorse, essentially leaving her body dangling from it. Finally, at least for the moment, he tied rope around her ankles, and then pulled those up to the sawhorse as well, leaving Futaba’s weight concentrated on her chest and knees. 

Futaba had been the first one to discover Ren and Anne’s kinky relationship, and she quickly persuaded them to allow her to join them. She really threw herself into it too, quickly finding all sorts of interesting tools and gear that she acquired for Ren’s sessions with the various girls. 

The platform and sawhorse she was bound to was one of those purchases, and the reason she was currently bound. Naturally, it was rather sizable, and there was no way it’d fit in her room. And she certainly couldn’t keep it back at her and Soujiro’s house where he might stumble upon it. So she simply had it sent to LeBlanc so it could be placed in the attic with Ren.

The problem was she didn’t actually ask him if she could store a large piece of bondage furniture in his room. Where there was still a risk of Soujiro finding it. 

“I’ll admit I really didn’t think this through, Ren,” Futaba conceded. “But do you really have to do this?” she asked as she felt Ren grab her long hair and pull it backwards. 

Ren allowed himself to smile at Futaba’s pleading. Honestly, it was a very nice piece of furniture, and he would get some use out of it. But Futaba needed to ask, and so this was her punishment. He pulled her hair back to the sawhorse, tying some of it around a metal loop attached to the top, forcing Futaba to stare forward.

“Oh, that’s… wow…” Futaba muttered as her hair was tied off. She knew Ren was going to punish her, but that didn’t stop her from being turned on by the whole thing. Her nipples were hard, and she could feel herself getting very wet from her helplessness. 

Ren walked over to his tool bench, opening a drawer and pulling out a very specific item. “Open your mouth Futaba,” he commanded, walking over with a big, thick penis gag in his hand. 

“H-Hey, you know I have trouble with that one!” Futaba protested as he held the gag in front of her face.

“I know,” Ren said with a smirk as he pressed the tip against her lips. “That’s why I picked it. You’re being punished, remember?” 

With a whine, Futaba opened her mouth, allowing him to slide the long, hard phallus into her mouth. He pressed the panel firmly against her face before pulling the straps tightly behind her head. Ren pulled the buckle tighter and tighter, Futaba’s delicate skin swelling up around the edges of the panel.

“Mmmgh,” Futaba groaned as she struggled to adjust to the large cockgag. Its size was comparable to Ren’s own manhood, something she knew from experience. She always had a hard time deepthroating him, which is why whenever she performed oral sex she mostly focused on licking his shaft, only really taking his head in her mouth. The familiar sound of a small chain jingling snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Remember these?” Ren asked as he clipped the small metal clamps onto Futaba’s hard, pink nipples. 

“Mmmmph!!” Futaba cried out into the gag, pain and pleasure erupting from her breasts. She whimpered as Ren pulled on the chain connecting the clamps, tying a rope to it and then connecting the other end to a small metal ring on the platform the sawhorse was attached to. He pulled the rope tighter until it ensured that the clamps would always be tugging on her nipples.

“Relax, Futaba,” Ren said, gently patting her head. “I’m almost done.”

“Hwlmhwsht?” Futaba groaned. The constant pulling and tweaking of her nipples was bringing her to new heights of arousal. “Nhhw!” she cried out as she saw what Ren had retrieved. “Nhwt thwwsh!!”

Ren smirked, the same kind of audacious grin he had while running around the Metaverse. He didn’t even have to speak, because Futaba already knew she was about to enter a special kind of hell. Walking behind her, he knelt down, and to each thigh he strapped two small remotes. Connected to each remote by a small wire was a pink egg-shaped vibrator. Ren easily slid each egg into Futaba’s womanhood, pushing them in and then turning them on.

“Hwwwwh,” Futaba moaned deeply as the vibrators activated. They hummed gently away inside her, at a frustratingly low level, far too weak to actually bring her to a climax. But still enough to keep her infuriatingly horny. “Cwwhm hwn Rhwwn!” Futaba pleaded, wiggling her body and her cute, pert rear. “Hwm shrrwhw!!”

“I know you are Futaba,” Ren said as he lowered his hands to his pants, and pulled out his hard rod. “But you still need to be punished.” Futaba hadn’t noticed the other items he snuck over. The first being a bottle of lube, which he quickly used to lather up his cock. The sight of Futaba’s curvy rear, not quite as round and fat as Makoto’s but still plenty arousing, was driving him wild. And this could count as part of her punishment. He gripped her hips, holding her steady, and Futaba immediately knew what was coming.

“HMMMPH!!” Futaba screamed as Ren’s incredible manhood penetrated her asshole. She breathed hard, her tight stomach flexing and writhing as she struggled against her bondage. 

“Part of your punishment,” Ren grunted, as he thrust into her. She was much tighter than Makoto, Anne, or Haru, and he somewhat shamefully admitted that he delighted in the sensation of anal sex with her. Once he was all the way in, he grabbed the top of the sawhorse to hold himself steady. Then he drew almost two-thirds of his cock out before slamming back into her. 

“MMMMGGH!!!” Futaba screamed as Ren began to piston his manhood in and out of her. At any moment she could snap her fingers, signalling she wanted to stop. But she wouldn’t. Not very deep-down, Futaba delighted in being bound, gagged, and helpless. She loved being Ren’s captive, and the way he could ruthlessly pound her ass! “HWW GGHWWWD!!!”

“You’re lucky that LeBlanc closed an hour ago,” Ren said with a smirk as he increased the force of his thrusts. “Otherwise you’d be getting me into a lot of trouble with that screaming!”

Each powerful slam of his cock into Futaba’s ass caused her dangling body to rock back and forth. It tugged on her hair and the clamps attached to her nipples, causing the most wonderful sense of erotic pain to complement the pleasure of the vibrators and anal fucking. She moaned loudly, doing her best to thrust her ass back against Ren in time with his pistoning. 

It didn’t take long at all for the sex to bring Ren to a climax. With a loud moan he rammed his length all the way into Futaba, depositing his cum deep within her sexy, petite body. As he pulled out, he reached down with his hand to grab the second item he snuck over without Futaba noticing. A large buttplug, which he wasted no time forcing in as soon as his dick was out of her. 

“Ghhhggh,” Futaba moaned as it invaded her. Then she heard a click, and it too began to vibrate. “Nhh whww,” she groaned as she realized the true nature of her punishment. As amazing as the sex was, she hadn’t climaxed from it. She wasn’t as sensitive back there as Makoto was. But Ren planned to leave her here without any climax! “Plwwsh, lhhwt mhw cwhmmmm!!!”

“Seems you figured it out,” Ren said with a laugh. He cleaned himself off with a nearby towel, casually tucking his manhood back away. Grabbing a leather blindfold from one of his supply boxes, he dropped to his knee in front of her, carefully removing her glasses.

Futaba’s big, innocent eyes stared up at him. There were aroused, frustrated tears welling up in them. Her sexy form struggled and shuddered and  _ writhed _ in desperate neediness. The blindfold was brought up to her eyes, buckled on, and Futaba was left alone in the darkness with her arousal.

“I’m gonna do some cooking downstairs,” she could hear Ren say. “And then Anne’s coming over a little later. Maybe if I’m feeling nice she and I will let you cum.”

As his footsteps took him farther and farther away, Futaba shivered in excitement. 


End file.
